


hold my hand, i'll make you understand

by youriko



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, aka chaeyoung is an idiot but sana is even worse, bad at feelings, but also fluffy and cute, really angsty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: chaeyoung doesn't think she's good enough.





	hold my hand, i'll make you understand

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be doing homework. hello

_pathetic._

 

chaeyoung knew that was what she was.

 

hiding in sana’s arms, jolting each time thunder rolled above them, burying her face into sana’s chest.

 

sana had much better things to do, whether it be work, reading, or just getting a good night’s sleep, but instead she was taking care of her useless as fuck girlfriend who couldn’t function when things were too loud.

 

 _pathetic._ she could almost hear the syllables in the rain pounding against the roof.

 

a particularly loud bout of thunder began, and she started to shiver. “s-sana…”

 

“it’s okay, i’ve got you,” sana assured her. _fuck,_ sometimes it was infuriating how amazing she was at this.

 

chaeyoung wasn’t anywhere near good enough for sana; that was a reality she’d faced long ago. she should break it off, make it as easy and painless as possible, but she couldn’t help but be greedy. every moment spent with her felt like heaven, from her feather-light touches to how sana would drop everything for her.

 

sana was possibly the most perfect being on the planet, and chaeyoung was hoarding her all to herself.

 

“chaeyoung-ie…”

 

she didn’t realize there were tears in her eyes until it was too late. mortified, she sat up to wipe at her face, telling sana that she was completely fine, just a tad scared. even so, she must have been rambling, because sana’s expression became more and more worried as she droned on.

 

_damn her good heart._

 

“really, i’m fine!” she said, her voice holding confidence she could never have inside.

 

_her beautiful, kind self._

 

“i’m sorry, i don’t mean to make you worry.”

 

_her smart, wonderful brain._

 

“sorry. really sorry.”

 

_you’ll never be good enough for her._

 

“i’ll never be good enough for you.”

 

by the time the words are out of her mouth, she’s already backtracking. “i- i mean- aha, that’s not what i-“

 

“chaeyoung, is that really what you think?” sana said, quiet but powerful. “about… us?”

 

chaeyoung fumbled for another lie, but her mouth just opened and closed silently, and she glanced away.

 

after a few moments, sana grabbed chaeyoung’s hand. “come on. i have to show you something.”

 

sana gently guided her through the hallway and down the stairs, so much worse than if she’d just dragged her. every few moments, she would turn back to look at chaeyoung, giving her a small smile. it almost made her forget about how drastically she’d fucked up, but regardless, she stayed silent.

 

they arrived at the front door, and chaeyoung flinched when thunder crashed again. sana gripped chaeyoung’s hand tighter before letting go. “trust me, chaeyoungie,” she comforted.

 

sana opened the door and ran outside.

 

_oh my god._

 

chaeyoung followed her halfway, but stayed under the porch roof. “sana!” she yelled in panic, reaching out.

 

sana twirled around in the grass, dirt getting her nightie wet, before stopping to face chaeyoung. she stretched out her arms as far as they could go and tilted her face up, taking a deep breath.

 

“ _i love you this much, son chaeyoung!”_

 

chaeyoung’s eyes widened, but sana didn’t stop.

 

“ _i love how you cut your hair because you don’t care what people think about you!”_ she continued, eyes squeezed shut. “ _i love how the sun reflects in your eyes! i love the way you talk, like every word counts!”_ she took another breath. “ _i love you so much it scares me, chaeyoung!”_

 

coming to her senses, chaeyoung rushed out to drag sana inside. she slammed the door and grabbed a towel to wipe her down, worry creased in her features. “you scared the hell out of me, sana!” she exclaimed, though with more fondness than conviction.

 

sana bat her hand away to place a wet kiss on chaeyoung’s forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. “if i can show you how much you mean to me,” she said, “it’s worth it.”

 

and though chaeyoung would insist it was unnecessary to her dying breath, the thought of her running out there just to profess her love kept her self doubt at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in like... an hour so sorry if it sucks
> 
> minatozaki sana and son chaeyoung are in love i dont make the rules


End file.
